Juste un mot
by Choupette-sama
Summary: Sasuke dors chez Naruto et vas vite apprendre que celui-ci dit des choses intéressante pendant son sommeil! YAOI Narusasu


**Titre: **Juste un mot

**Style: **Humour / Yaoi

**Couple: **Narusasu

**Auteur: **Choupette-sama^^

**Disclaimer: **J'ai eu Naruto pour mon anniversaire mai sinon les autre personnages ne sont pas à moi^^ (nn s'est pas vrai mais chui en proçè pr l'avoir^^)

**Résumé: **Sasuke vient dormir une nuit chez Naruto et va découvrir que notre blond... dit des choses très intéressants en dormant!

Encore et toujours désolé si vos petit yeux tout à fait innocent voient des fautes d'orthographe -_-"

* * *

L'été pointait le bout de son nez sur le village de Konoha. Les oiseaux chantaient, les couples s'aimaient et Sasuke... bin lui, il glandait dans les rues marchandes! Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'il était revenu chez lui. Bien sur, les ANBU l'avait gardé 1 mois en salle d'interrogatoire. Les informations du brun avaient permis à la team Kakashi de tuer Orochimaru et son chienchien Kabuto. Évidement, Naruto leur avait bien craché à la figure et avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails ce combat à Sasuke qui lui, était en ce temps là, encore au fond d'un des cachots de la vieille prison de Konoha. Fin bon... donc Sasuke avait retrouvé tous ses amis et avait rejoint la team Kakashi, foutant Sai à la porte, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sakura et Naruto. Il avait ainsi reprit les missions qui lui avait peu manqué durant son absence ^^! Mais cependant, notre beau brun n'était pas encore tout à fait libre, Tsunade lui avait ordonné un périmètre autour de Konoha qu'il ne devait franchir sous aucun prétexte. Donc au revoir les longues missions dangereuses!

Retournons au village pour voir ce que fait notre Sasuke chéri!

Et bin... comme d'hab... rien de spécial. Malgré le ciel bleu magnifique, le brun avait envie de rien faire aujourd'hui, et bizarrement... il ressentait comme un vide dans son esprit.

- *Pfffff encore ce foutu périmètre qui m'empêche de les accompagner en mission*

Et oui, cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que la team 7 avait laissé Sasuke à Konoha pour partir en mission de rang S.

- *Qu'est ce que ça me manque ces longues missions avec Naruto... enfin aussi avec les autres ! Heureusement qu'ils rentrent aujourd'hui.*

Sasuke regarde sa montre et remarqua que ses amis ne devaient plus tarder à rentrer. Il se mit alors à courir vers l'appartement de Naruto. Le fait de glander toute la journée lui avant quand même permis de se changer les idées. Parce que bizarrement, depuis son retour au village... les pensées de Sasuke allaient presque toujours vers son jeune coéquipier blond. Parfois il se prenait en train de saigner du nez juste au fait de voir son ami en maillot de bain se baigner dans la cascade prêt du village.

Il courait dans les rues bondées de villageois sortis faire leurs courses. A mainte reprise il faillit se faire renverser par un char ou des passants, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il savait très bien que Naruto n'allait pas s'envoler et qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps... mais courir était plus fort que lui. Comme si le blond l'appelait. Comme s'il ressentait soudainement le besoin de se noyer dans son regard bleu azur.

- *Mais pourquoi je cours moi? Naruto... c'est juste un ami pour moi... mon meilleur ami*

Sasuke savait très bien qu'il était en train de mentir à lui même. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu dans l'antre de son ancien chef, depuis qu'il avait vu le nouveau corps de Naruto, depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, depuis...

- Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Et oui... notre Sasuke était tombé amoureux, il avait eu le coup de foudre, un marteau lui était tombé sur la tête au moment ou son regard avait rencontré celui du blond. Et maintenant, tout de suite... il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il redoubla son allure de course et ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'immeuble dans lequel son ange vivait. Il monta les marches 4 à 4 et arriva enfin devant SA porte. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle calmement avant de s'avancer et de frapper quelques coups à la porte.

Il attendit quelques secondes et entendit enfin des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa voir un Naruto à moitié endormi et qui portait sur lui... seulement une serviette de bain enroulée autour de ses hanches. Sasuke rougit a cette vision et dû se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- *Putain mais comment on peut être aussi beau... il faut que je me reprenne ! Ne pas lui sauter dessus et ne pas le violer sur place... quoi que... NON!*

- Ah bonjour Sasuke. Tu vois je viens juste de rentrer et j'allais prendre une douche là.

- Ah euh oui... oui mais je voulais juste euh *merde je voulais quoi déjà*.

- Bin entre au moins.

Naruto afficha un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il se mettait sur le côté pour pouvoir laisser Sasuke passer. Il aurait pu aussi se reculer et laisser le brun fermer la porte tout seul mais non. Il voulait absolument avoir un contact avec la peau blanche de son compagnon. Alors qu'il se retrouverais tout nu si sa serviette tombait.

Sasuke s'avança lentement et frémit en sentant ses hanches toucher le ventre bronzé de Naruto.

Celui-ci aussi avait quelques sentiments bien gardés envers notre brun et était quelque peu gêné de la situation.

Naruto referma la porte et poussa légèrement son compagnon jusqu'au salon ou ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Alors tu te souviens de pourquoi tu étais la? *Il est bizarre*

- *Il... il... il est tout... tout nu sous sa serviette...Aaaaaaaaaaah merde il faut pas que je saigne du nez sinon je suis foutu* Euh bin non pas vraiment ! Dit-il en souriant l'air gêné.

- Bon et bin en tous cas moi... je vais prendre une douche... tu peux rester là si tu veux, j'en aurais pas pour 2 heures.

Naruto sourit bêtement et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Laissant un Sasuke seul dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées un peu salaces. Un bruit de porte qui se referme le fit sortir de son rêve et se retourna pour voir où était parti Naruto.

- *Sasuke calme toi ! Tu vas rester sagement assis ici pendant que l'homme que t'aimes prend sa douche dans la pièce d'à côté... aaaaaaaaaaah et merde merde et merde!*

Après avoir fermé la porte, Naruto enleva sa serviette et alla directement dans la douche. Le contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau le fit émettre un petit cri que Sasuke entendit.

- *Non mais si en plus il se met à gémir... comment veux tu que je me calme moi*

Naruto prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer mais l'eau chaude arriva vite à son corps frigorifié.

- *Oh putain qu'est ce que ça peut faire du bien une bonne douche chaude...Hummm Sasuke... tous les deux... chaud... mouillés... QUOI!*

Naruto rouvrit directement les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour ne pas avoir d'eau dedans.

- *Mais à quoi je pense là... en plus il est dans le salon... merde reprends toi Naru!*

Naruto finit en vitesse sa toilette puis sortit de la douche et s'habilla, sa douche avait duré à peine 10 min. Les pensées et les images qu'il avait en lui firent froid dans le dos.

Il respira un bon coup et sortit de la salle de bain. Il alla directement dans le salon et retrouva son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil sur le canapé. Il avait le regard dans le vide et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Naruto s'approcha et lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule ce qui fit sursauter Sasuke.

- Hein euh quoi Naruto?

- Rien... c'est juste que t'avais un drôle de regard là. *A quoi il pensait?*

- Ah... ah bon c'est vrai? *Je pensais à toi baka!*

Bien sûr et malheureusement, les deux beaux garçons ne soupçonnaient pas du tout l'autre d'avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Ils restèrent là, à discuter de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps... en parlant de beau temps... le ciel bleu avait laissé place à de gros nuages noirs qui laissaient tomber quelques goûtes de pluie.

Vers 19h30, l'orage avait tourné presque en tempête.

- Qui aurait pu croire ça en plein été ? Dit Naruto en préparant deux ramens instantanés.

- Oui c'est vrai que là... il fait un temps pourri *Mais ça me donne une bonne excuse pour rester dîner avec toi Naru-chan.* Répondit Sasuke qui était debout devant la fenêtre.

Sasuke avait commencé à appeler Naruto par ce petit surnom « Naru-chan », bien sur il donnait ce prénom à son compagnon que dans ses pensées et dans ses rêves.

- *Est-ce qu'une fois je pourrai l'appeler comme ça dans la réalité... Naru-chan...*

- *Aaa je suis presque content qu'il pleuve... ça me donne une bonne raison pour garder mon chaton à dîner... Rrrrr chaton, je le trouve tellement mignon que ce surnom mais venu comme ça !*

Naruto posa les ramens sur la table et mit deux paires de baguettes à côté.

- Sasuke ! On mange !

- Ah euh oui merci !

Sasuke arrêta son observation de la pluie pour aller s'asseoir en face de Naruto.

- Bon appétit ! Dit Naruto avec un sourire énorme avant de se jeter sur son ramen.

- Bon... bon appétit Na... Naru-ch... Naruto *J'ai failli gaffer là*.

Sasuke regarda longtemps Naruto dévorer son ramen avant de commencer le sien. Il le trouvait tellement mignon quand il mange, quand il parle, quand il sourit, quand il marche... bref, pour Sasuke... Naruto ressemblait toujours à un ange.

Le repas se fit en silence et celui-ci ne fut rompu qu'au moment de ranger la table.

Grâce au ramens instantanés, aucune vaisselle n'était à faire... tout à la poubelle.

Sasuke se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bon bin merci Naruto, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, à demain *Je n'ai pas envie de partir moi T_T.*

- QUOI ? *Non non il ne peut pas partir comme ça !*

Naruto lui retint le bras, Sasuke se retourna avec un visage interrogateur et avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

- Enfin... t'as vu comme il pleut dehors... je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec cette tempête. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu reste dormir ici. Je... je prendrai le canapé et toi mon lit !

Sasuke parut triste à entendre le pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais rougit encore plus en apprenant que Naruto voulait lui prêter son lit pour la nuit.

Sasuke fit un mini sourire non visible par Naruto et regarda son bras.

- Oh désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Dit Naruto en enlevant vite sa main du bras de Sasuke pour la cacher derrière lui, confus.

- Non c'est bon mais... t'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Et puis je n'ai pas de pyjama !

- Oh mais ça ce n'est pas grave, je peux te passer un des miens. *Ou tu peux dormir en boxer chaton... bon Naruto t'as pris une bonne douche froide alors stop t'as compris?*

- *Moi... moi dans un pyjama de Naruto*

A ses pensées plus que... heureuses pour lui, Sasuke rougit et sourit bêtement. Naruto le voyait ailleurs, lui passa une de ses mains devant les yeux.

- Youhou Sasuke ! Ici la Terre tu te réveilles ! Tu ne vas pas dormir debout dans le couloir non ?

- *Rrrrrrrr moi dans les vêtements de Naruto... Naru-channnn... moi qui sent bon le Naru-chan...*

Naruto commença à s'inquiéter, se mit face a lui, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua.

- Sasukeeeee !

- *Hein quoi moi ?*

Sasuke reprit ses... esprits et recula en voyant Naruto face à lui, et assez proche.

- Ah euh pardon je... je...

- Oui bin tu "je" plus tard Sasuke. On a une mission demain et faut être en pleine forme donc au dodo.

Sasuke faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entendant cette phrase qui pourtant n'était pas... bizarre, mais pour notre brun ? Entendre l'homme qu'il aime dire "au dodo" avec son petit sourire benêt. Tout le monde pourrait fondre sur place. Fin bon ! Que la force soit avec toi Sasuke !

- Bon bin aller viens Sasuke je vais te montrer ma chambre !

- Ta... ta chambre à... à toi?

- Mai oui ma chambre à moi baka. Olala mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

Naruto prit le bras de Sasuke et le tira jusque dans sa chambre. Arrivé, il lâcha le bras de son coéquipier et alla fouiller dans son armoire.

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts!

- *Je... je suis dans la chambre de... de mon Naru-chan ! Que c'est beau*

En fait, la chambre de "son Naru-chan" était tout à fait banale pour une chambre d'enfant... normal. Un lit, un bureau, une étagère, une table de chevet avec la photo de sa team dessus, et un poster avec le signe de Konoha accroché sur un mur banc. Mais pour Sasuke... tout ce que touchait Naruto devenait divinement beau. Je pense que tout le monde a compris que Sasuke était complètement raide dingue de Naruto. Et pire encore je crois. Fin bref, il est désespérant, mais amoureux donc on le comprend. Oui oui on le comprend !

Naruto se retourna et posa sur le lit un tee-shirt noir et un short de la même couleur.

- Bon ! Donc voilà Sasuke! Je crois qu'il ne manque rien... Sasuke... et oh Sasuke ! Putain Sasuke réveille toi merde !

- *Moi et Naruto courant dans la prairie fleurie main dans la main !*

Bin là je pense qu'on ne peut plus rien faire et que je vais finir ma fic comme ça. Si les personnages commencent à prendre de la drogue... Non je rigole... personne ne prend de drogue dans mes fics !

Sasuke reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après... que Naruto lui ait foutu une gifle.

- Ailleuhhhh ça fait mal baka!

- Oui bin t'était limite en train de baver sur mon parquet pour je ne sais quelle raison ! *Il est bizarre depuis que je l'ai invité à rester dormir ici*

- Oui bon euhhh donc oui merci pour les vêtements !

- De rien cha... Sasuke *la gourde* et bonne nuit !

- Ah euh oui bonne nuit Naruto.

Naruto prit une couverture, contourna Sasuke et ferma la porte un sourire en coin.

- *Bonne nuit mon chaton*

Il alla dans le salon et déplia la couverture sur le canapé.

- *Merde j'ai pas pris de pyjama pour moi... bon c'est pas grave, je vais pas aller gêner Sasuke. Surtout qu'il est bizarre. Je vais dormir en boxer.*

Naruto se mit donc en boxer et se glissa sous la couverture bien chaude ! Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit de l'eau sur la vitre. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et... le tonnerre.

- *Et merde ! Je n'aime pas le tonnerre... ça fait trop de bruit.*

Naruto se mit sur le côté et se roula en boule.

De l'autre côté de la porte, notre petit Uchiwa était resté encore quelques minutes le regard dans le vide avant se s'apercevoir que le blond était parti. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du lit pour prendre les affaires que lui avait laissées Naruto. Il les huma longuement avant de se décider de se changer pour se coucher.

Il reprit son rituel de « humage » avec les draps et l'oreiller du blond. On aurait cru qu'il était en train de fumer de la drogue.

- *Hummmmmmmmmm ça sent si bon... je devrai en faire un parfum !*

Oui bon. Ca n'a pas l'air de s'arranger pour lui.

Il se roula dans les draps fins du blond et resta quelques instants immobile, les yeux ouverts.

- *Mais je suis complètement fou de lui ! Il a réussi à prendre mon cœur en entier... ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup... mais je parle de Naruto là.... c'est que pour lui que je suis revenu a Konoha, ce n'était surtout pas pour Sakura. Enfin voilà quoi, une fille qui vous court après en vous disant qu'elle vous aime sans vous connaître... mais franchement... j'avoue, elle a changé, elle est moins gamine qu'avant. Fin bon, cette petite tête blonde me manquait trop... ses yeux... ses cheveux... son sourire... son rire... et son appétit ^^! Je ne peux plus me passer de lui... je l'aime...*

Et c'est sur ces pensées que notre beau brun s'endormit.

Quant à Naruto... il était toujours roulé en boule dans sa seule couverture.

- *Je me demande pourquoi Sasuke est revenu au village. Ca fait un baille que je me pose cette question, depuis la première fois que je l'ai revu d'ailleurs. Il est pas revenu pour Sakura, ni pour les autres je suppose... et s'il était revenu pour moi ?*

Naruto rouvrit les yeux, restant immobile. Le regard dans le vide.

- *Non, je ne pense pas, je ne suis rien à ses yeux... il la dit lui même dans la vallée de la fin, mais il a changé vu qu'il est revenu ! Mais pour qui ou pour quoi ? Et puis je ne vais pas me plaindre, maintenant je peux la mater tout le temps ^^ mais bon pour le moment il me faut un bonne nuit de sommeil pour la mission de demain.*

Et c'est ainsi que commença la nuit de nos deux beaux garçons. Chacun rêvait à l'autre.

Vers 3 h du matin, Sasuke se réveilla difficilement.

- *Oh putain je meurs de soif, je vais essayer de ne pas réveiller Naru.*

Il se leva, tout en reniflant les draps qui n'avaient pas perdu l'odeur du blond et alla dans la cuisine qui faisait partie de la même pièce que le salon : là où se trouvait Naruto.

Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son ange endormi. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant la position dans laquelle se trouvait Naruto. Sa couette était tombée par terre, il était donc en boxer... toujours recroquevillé sur soi même sur le côté de sorte que Sasuke voyait très bien ses petits yeux fermés.

- *Pour... pourquoi il est en boxer ? Il... il veut que je le viole ou quoi ?*

Sasuke se mit le plus de claques mentales possible pour avoir un petite instant osé penser violer ce petit ange qui dormait paisiblement.

Mais aussi... il le trouvait tellement beau, et il avait tout à fait raison.

Bon Sasuke commençait à baver et à ne plus cligner des yeux.

- *Boxerrrrrrrr... comment on peut être aussi beau ? ? ? Bon euh je vais rester là toute la nuit... enfin je sais pas... c'est très tentant... NON je suis venu ici pour boire de l'eau donc je vais aller... boire de l'eau.* Pensa t'il en baissant la tête... un peu gêné par la situation.

Sasuke alla donc chercher son fameux vers d'eau, il le but d'une traite et revint vers le coin salon pour revoir son ange toujours endormi.

En le voyant, il ne put se retenir et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, face à son doux visage. Il se mordit la main pour ne pas qu'elle aille caresser la petite joue bronzer face à lui. Il avait le rouge aux joues et sa température corporelle était fortement montée.

Il se risqua un petit regard vers le torse de son compagnon, ce qui n'arrangea pas son cas, loin de là.

Son torse était finement musclé (auteur momentanément hors circuit pour problème de bavage intense), et bien... même très bien bronzé, comme l'intégralité de son corps d'ailleurs, enfin j'en sais rien moi... fin bon voilà il avait THE torse parfait.

Sasuke revint sur son visage, les lèvres étaient légèrement tendues et formaient un doux sourire.

Je précise que même s'il est 3h du matin, une faible lumière provenant des réverbères extérieurs et de la lune, permettaient à Sasuke de voir parfaitement où il mettait les pieds et de pouvoir observer son blond préféré.

Il était face à se joli minois, il s'était maintenant carrément assis en tailleur. Il écoutait la respiration lente de son vis à vis.

- Hummmmmmmmmm... hummmmmmmmmm sa... sasu...

- *Il rêve de moi !?*

Pensa Sasuke tout en rapprochant son oreille de la bouche du blond.

- Chatonnnnnnnnn... hummmmmmmmmm...

- *Chaton... c'est qui ça chaton?*

Naruto se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos. Sasuke étant proche de lui lors du mouvement, se recula et se leva calmement tout en gardant son Naru-chan sous les yeux. Il eut le malheur comme peu de temps avant de détailler son blond de bas en haut. Les pieds, les genoux, les fines cuisses, les... les... les...

- *Non non NON ne regarde pas là Sasuke !*

Oui bon alors euhhh... le nombril entourer de petits poils blond, les abdos, les tablettes de chocolats au lait ^^, ses tétons légèrement rougis, ses épaules, son cou, son collier offert par Tsunade, ses mentons et ses lèvres... olala ses lèvres bougeant doucement pour... pour dire les mots de trop pour Sasuke.

- Je... je t'ai... je t'aime cha... chatonnnnnnnnn... Dit-il dans un souffle.

- *Putain mais c'est qui ce chaton qu'il... qu'il aime!*

Sasuke était énervé il recula et faillit tomber par terre en trébuchant sur la table basse mais réussit à garder l'équilibre. Il savait maintenant que son compagnon était amoureux de quelqu'un mais de qui ?

Il respira et retourna au prêt de Naruto, s'accroupit et se risqua à demander:

- Naruto... c'est qui "chaton"?

- Sa... Sasuke...... chaton...

Le temps s'arrêta autour du "chaton", les lèvres du blond avait bougé au ralenti, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, juste la douces respiration de Naruto prouvait à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

Sasuke avait les yeux voilés, toute sa vie repassa devant ses yeux ébènes, son premier souvenir était celui de son premier baiser. Premier baiser fait avec le blond lors des distributions des différentes équipes. Puis le souvenir où il lui avait donné son repas, alors que Naru-chan était attaché à un poteau. Ou alors lors de son combat contre Zabuza sur le pont où il l'avait protégé inconsciemment. Et enfin le souvenir de toutes les missions passées avec lui en passant par celle de la vallée de la fin ou dans le repaire d'Orochimaru.

Son regard était collé aux lèvres du blond. Ses mots... ses quelques mots avaient complètement rendu Sasuke hors de lui, il planait. Ils les avaient rêvé toute sa vie, ses lettres attachées une à une pour former les plus beaux mots du monde.

- *Cha... chaton......? C'est... c'est mon surnom? Mais attend Sasu... il... il t'aime IL T' AIME MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE!*

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois son blond et retourna dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Franchement... il n'en croyait pas un mot, tout était flou dans sa tête. Les moments passés avec Naruto, à le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il s'assit sur le lit et se cacha la tête entre les jambes.

- *Bon résumons... t'aime Naruto et lui bin... à priori il m'aime mais... je... je n'ose pas lui demander ça... Aaaaaaaaaaah mais au moins tu sais que tes sentiments sont réciproques ! Je suis trop heureux.*

Sasuke se détendit et s'allongea sur le lit, toujours les pieds au sol. Il s'imaginait avec son blond chéri, dans un champ au printemps.

Quand tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- *MERDE ! Ca peut être que Naruto !*

- Sasuke c'est moi ça va ? J'ai entendu des bruits de pas!

Sasuke se redressa et alla ouvrir à Naruto. Il tremblait un peu maintenant qu'il savait que Naruto l'aimait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto trop mimi portant toujours qu'un simple boxer noir ^^. Sasuke rougit et baissa légèrement la tête mais...

- *Putain faut pas que je baisse la tête... quel con je suis...*

Il releva immédiatement la tête. Naruto avait un petit sourire en coin.

- Sasuke ça va ? T'es tout rouge, bouge pas je vais voir si t'as de la fièvre. *Il est de plus en plus bizarre.*

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et mit sa main sur son front.

- *Putain mais il veut vraiment se faire violer lui !*

Sasuke ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant. Il s'avouerait la chaleur de cette main posé sur son front. Mais vite ses pensées se perdirent dans la perversité et Sasuke recula jusqu'à tomber sur le lit.

- Sasuke sa va pas là ? Pourtant t'as pas de fièvre ! Qu'est ce qui se passe depuis tout à l'heure ?

Naruto vint s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda Sasuke se redresser pour se mettre aussi assit.

- Bin euh non tout... tout va bien pourquoi ? *Putain mais je gâche du temps là ! On s'aime !*

- Bin déjà pourquoi tu t'es levé tout à l'heure?

- Oh j'avais soif. *Putain mais dis lui Sasu!*

- Ah ok ok bon bin je vais me recoucher moi ! Encore désolé bonne nuit !

Naruto commença à se lever mais Sasuke lui prit le bras.

- Attend Naruto! *Aller Sasuke t'es fort... tu peux le faire!*

- Ou... oui quoi?

Naruto se rassit et remarqua que Sasuke ne lui avait pas lâché le bras, il rougit.

- *Sa... sa main est tellement chaude... si seulement j'avais le courage de lui dire "je t'aime"*

- Bin en fait tout à l'heure... quand je suis allé boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine bin euh *bon je vais pas lui dire que je l'ai maté plusieurs minutes en boxer*

- Oui quoi il y avait quelque chose? *C'est quoi encore son histoire.*

- Et bin euh t'as... t'as dit quelque chose. *Aller t'y es presque.*

Naruto devint tout rouge de honte et de la sueur commençait à apparaître sur son front.

- *MERDE et vu le rêve que j'ai fait... j'ai sûrement du dire des trucs pas très bien pour moi et merde je ne peux pas me la fermer quand je dors...* Et euh j'ai dit quoi?

- Bin au début tu parlais d'un chaton et...... et t'as dis que t'aimais ce chaton...

C'en fut trop pour Naruto, il se leva et partit en pleurant.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke ! *et MERDE... c'était lui cette voix ! Cette voix qui me demandait qui était chaton ! Comme je peux être con des fois ! Il va me prendre pour qui maintenant... déjà que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre nous... là ça va être un désastre !*

Naruto se jeta sur le canapé et se cacha dans sa couverture en continuant de pleurer. Il se mit en boule et essaya de se calmer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait... un visage se mettait devant lui... celui de Sasuke... il lui souriait. Les rares moments où il lui montrait de la sympathie.

Sasuke lui, était toujours assit sur le lit. Il fixait l'endroit où quelques secondes avant, son ange avait disparu, en pleurs. Il n'avait rien fait pour le retenir.

- *Il doit sûrement savoir la suite, il doit savoir ce qu'il a dit après dans son sommeil. Et comme il sait pas mes sentiments et bin voilà... Putain mais j'attends quoi pour aller lui dire que je l'aime... il doit se détester.*

Sasuke attendit quelques secondes et se leva pour aller rejoindre Naruto. Il le trouva toujours en pleurs roulé en boule dans sa couverture sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux au niveau de son visage. On ne voyait pas sa tête.

Sasuke prit le haut de la couverture et la baissa pour apercevoir le visage rouge de Naruto.

Il avait les yeux mouillés et fermés.

- Naruto. Chuchota t-il.

- Ne me regarde pas Sasu...ke... tu dois me prendre pour un monstre.

Sasuke mit sa main sur la joue de Naruto et essuya les larmes.

Naruto ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit devant lui un Sasuke souriant et plus que magnifique.

- Sasuke ! *Il... il me caresse la joue.*

Calme toi Naruto... tu es moins beau quand tu pleures *Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi comme connerie... il est toujours beau mon Naru-chan.* Assis toi Naruto... ils faut qu'on parle!

Sasuke enleva sa main et fit son plus grand sourire. Naruto se redressa et s'assit toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture (il l'adore sa couverture). Sasuke se leva et s'assit a côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Tous les deux avaient leur visage rougis soit à cause des larmes soit à cause de la gêne du moment.

- *Aller Sasuke... tu ne peux plus reculer.*

Il se tourna plus vers Naruto, mit ses mains sous ses épaules et le mit sur lui de fait que Naruto soit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Mais... mais tu fais quoi Sasuke ? *Il... il m'a mit sur lui !*

Sasuke ne répondit pas et prit le blond dans ses bras. Naruto ne comprenais plus rien. Sasuke lui faisait un câlin... après ce qu'il avait dit dans son sommeil. Il ne savait plus quoi faire... mais se résilia a prendre part au câlin. Autant en profiter ^^. Chacun avait enroulé l'autre par les hanches.

- Narutooooooooooooooo

Naruto sursauta en entendant son prénom glisser à son oreille dans un souffle. Il répondit pas sur de lui. Ne voulant pas gâcher ce pur moment d'extase.

- Ou... oui Sasuke.

- Les mots que tu as prononcés pendant ton sommeil... le "je t'aime chaton"!

- Ou... oui... *Je suis grillé là je vais devoir m'expliquer sur le fait que je l'ai appelé chaton*

- C'était bien pour moi que tu disais "je t'aime"? *Encore un peu de patience, j'y vais en douceur*

- Ah euh Ou... ou... oui pour... pourquoi?

- C'était les plus belles secondes de toute ma vie Naruto !

- Hein quoi ? *C'est quoi ce bordel ?*

Naruto mit fin a l'étreinte et regardait bizarrement Sasuke dont le visage était vraiment rouge et en chaleur.

Sasuke regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux et prononça les mots les plus beaux à ses yeux...

- Je t'aime Naru-chan... *c'est bon... je l'ai dit...tout est fini*

- *Qu... quoi? Il... il vient de dire quoi, je suis sourd ou j'ai entendu un "je t'aime", je suis devenu fou c'est ça ?* Tu... tu as dit quoi ?

Naruto affichait une tête d'ahuri fini. Il savait très bien ce qu'avait dit Sasuke, mais pour lui, cela était impossible que Sasuke puisse l'aimer... lui Naruto.

Sasuke rigola devant la tête de son ami et décida de se mouiller encore plus !

- Je t'aime baka !

Tous en disant cela, Sasuke se rapprocha du visage de Naruto et sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de riposter, le brun posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Il ferma les yeux pour plus savourer ce moment intense. C'était leur premier vrai baiser rempli de tous leurs sentiments.

- *Mais... mais que... que se passe t'il ? Toute cette chaleur dans mon corps et Sa... Sasuke qui m'embrasse du bout des lèvres... alors il m'aime vraiment pour de vrai... mais c'est... magnifique.*

- *J'espère qu'il a bien compris mes sentiments là... parce que sinon je... bin j'en sais rien... mais en tout cas je suis sûr de mes sentiments envers lui... MAIS... qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?*

En effet, Naruto venait de poser ses mains sur les cheveux et la nuque de Sasuke. Puis l'avait tiré vers lui pour essayer d'approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres étaient collées à leur maximum, Naruto avait un peu tourné sa tête sur le coté et lécha les douces lèvres de Sasuke.

- *Il... il veut mettre la... la langue? Mais... je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un moi... je sais pas comment il faut faire... bon Sasuke... arrête de penser à ces truc nuls et ouvre moi cette bouche !*

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et ouvrit timidement la bouche.

A peine avait-il fini son geste que sa bouche se fit envahir par la langue de Naruto.

- *Maintenant que je sais que nous éprouvons les mêmes sentiments envers l'autre, je vais y aller à fond. Je vais lui montrer tout mon amour.*

- *Il est vraiment expérimenté pour les baisers mon Naru-chan... que je l'aime... je fonds......*

Bon donc on a un Naruto expérimenté et un Sasuke qui... qui fonds ^^... et bin on n'est pas dans la merde XD!

Sasuke décida de lui aussi passer à l'attaque. Il remonta ses mains et les fit parcourir le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci, avait toujours ses mains sur la nuque du brun et se bâtait avec sa langue pour gagner le baiser!

- *C'est trop intense ce truc putain... quand je pense qu'on cachait mutuellement nos sentiments, tout le temps qu'on a perdu!*

- *Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'assez entreprenant... mais bon je l'aime moi mon petit chaton d'amour ^^*

Le baiser fut rompu par Naruto pour manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent longuement en reprenant leur souffle.

- Tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps chaton ?

- Cha... chaton ?

Naruto mit une main sur sa bouche, tout gêné !

- Ah euh oui désolé mais je trouve que ce surnom te va bien ! ^^

- Ah euh mer... merci... bin en fait c'est... c'est pour ça que je suis rentré à Konoha... tu me manquais trop... j'avais besoin de revoir ton sourire d'ange !

Sasuke embrassa Naruto sur le front et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et toi Naru-chan?

- Na... Naru-chan... merci c'est mimi ^^! Bin moi déjà quand ont s'est vu chez Orochimaru... j'avais quelques sentiments envers toi mais c'est vraiment quand tu es rentré au village que j'ai vu les sentiments que j'avais.

- Et bin on a du temps à rattraper Naru ^^!

- Oh oui... et puis je suis déjà avancé sur toi...

Naruto baissa les yeux, ceux de Sasuke le suivirent. Naruto avait toujours sa couverture adorée sur ses épaules.

D'un geste très fluide, Naruto enleva la couverture et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce!

Sasuke se rendit alors compte que vu leur position, leurs entres jambes se frôlaient. L'Uchiwa devint tout rouge et Naruto rigola devant la gêne de son ami.

Les mains du brun étaient retournées sur les hanches du bond car elles avaient été éjectées pour que le blond puisse enlever sa couverture.

Naruto posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse du brun et lui donna un délicat bisou sur les lèvres.

- Tu as l'intention de faire quoi Naruto ?

- Rien de bien méchant pour ta santé chaton.

Après avoir murmuré ces mots doux à son oreille, Naruto la lécha et partit dans le cou blanc de Sasuke.

- Hummmmmmmmmm t'en es sûr Naru?

- Pour cette nuit oui...

Naruto avait arrêté ses lèchements et était revenu tout prêt des lèvres de Sasu. Qui lui, n'aimait pas le regard que lui lançait le blond.

- Mais pour les autres chatonnnnnnnnn... je ne peux rien te garantir ^^!

Naruto fit glisser ses mains sous le haut de Sasuke et se remit à ses baisers dans le cou.

- *C'est le moment de résumer la situation... j'ai le mec que j'aime sur les genoux, en boxer, ses mains sous mon haut de pyjama, et qui me fais des bisous dans le cou... je suis dans une bonne situation. Je suis aux anges.*

Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Naruto en fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir les mains et la langue du blond.

Naruto continuait à lui parcourir le cou de suçons et alla de sa main gauche titillé un des tétons de l'Uchiwa.

- Hummmmmmmmmm Na... Naru...

- Lève les bras chaton !

Sasuke recula pour regarder son compagnon bizarrement, Naruto avait arrêté les bisous et souris à Sasuke de toutes ses dents.

- Sasuke... je suis en boxer et toi... tu es encore en pyjama !

- Mais... mais on... on va rien faire ? *Il me fait peur là... et en plus je n'avais pas trop remarqué qu'il était en boxer... mas quel con je suis !*

Sasuke devint tout rouge et regarda Naruto de haut en bas.

- Mais non on va rien faire mais t'es pas obligé de rester habillé alors que moi je suis presque tout nu !

- Nu... nu O_o! *Naruto est nu... tout... tout nu sur... sur moi*

- Mais oui aller, lève les bras Sasu! *Décidément... il est vraiment amorphe ce gars ^^*

Sasuke avait les yeux voilés et était plongé dans ses pensées peu catholiques avec le blond.

Il suivit les ordres de Naruto sans vraiment l'entendre. Il leva les bras et laissa son compagnon lui enlevé son haut.

Naruto jeta le tee-shirt dans la pièce et se mordit la lèvre supérieure en regardant le torse de son vis à vis.

- Mais c'est très alléchant tous ça Sasu !

- Qu... quoi ?

Sasuke revint de son voyage ^^ en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son téton droit.

Il baissa la tête et tomba le nez dans les cheveux or de Naruto.

- Tu... tu fais quoi là ?

- Ah tu te réveilles enfin.

Naruto remonta sa tête et alla lui mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Bon allonge toi chaton. *je commence à avoir sommeil moi ^^*

- Pour... pourquoi ?

Naruto rigola en voyant la mine apeurée de Sasuke.

- C'est juste que j'ai sommeil !

- Ah oki Naru-chan.

Sasuke pivota et s'allongea sur le canapé. Naruto suivit le rythme et resta allongé sur le brun.

Les bras de Sasuke enroulaient le bassin de blond. Les mains de Naruto se baladait sur le torse pale, et musclé de Sasuke.

- Naruto tu vas rester toute la nuit comme ça.

Naruto releva les yeux qui étaient restés fixés sur les abdos.

- Bin oui pourquoi ? Je suis lourd ?

- Ah euh non pas du tout.

Sasuke sourit et vint poser ses douces lèvres sur celle de son blond, qui lui approfondit le baiser avec la langue. A bout de souffle, le baiser fut rompis et Naruto vint enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke.

- Je t'aime chaton !

Naru lui fit un baiser dans le cou.

- Je t'aime Naru-chan !

Sasuke lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Chacun rêvant à l'autre.

Leurs prochaines nuits ensemble allaient être passionnantes !

Comme quoi, quelques mots dits pendant votre sommeil, peuvent faire basculer toute votre nuit si un petit malin vous écoute dans la pénombre et que ces mots lui sont adressés.

FIN


End file.
